This invention relates to a centrifugal pump comprising a centrifugal impeller having an inlet substantially similar in configuration to that of an axial impeller.
Generally, an axial impeller has the low head and its specific speed Ns is usually higher than 1000 (m.sup.3 /min,rpm,m). The state of the art is such that it is impossible for design technology now available to produce an axial impeller having the high head or having its specific speed Ns as low as 200.